bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD5: Beyond
This is my conception for a spin-off game to BTD5, complete with towers and storyline. The goal is to travel around the Simia Solar System. (For the record, the monkeys have already colonized all of the major planets.) You start on the homeworld, Simum. A commander introduces you to a battle, and similar to BMC, you only have a limited amount of towers. On the 1st level, you have 3 dart monkeys. After finishing, you go to your "planetary base", where, again similar to BMC, you can build stuff. There are two menus, a build menu and a story menu. The story menu lets you progress through the storyline. The build menu lets you buy plots to build stuff. Your three options are an apartment, a research center, and a launch complex. You buy stuff with gold, which is produced based on the amount of monkeys in your apartments (e.g. rent/tax). Money is generated every turn, or every three battles. Costs: Plot: $100 Apartments are the buildings used to house your army. For $300, you get 10 rooms (1 per monkey) and 10 gold per monkey. In an apartment, you can do 2 things. First, you can tap/click on your monkeys to change them. A screen similar to the one here appears: The top shows the monkeys name. On the left, near the top, is the perk section, which can be upgraded to give extra range or speed. Below is the current upgrade level and cost (7/8 of what it usually is). On the right is the title, e.g. Bloonjitsu Master or Disciple of Fire. Below is the upgrade button. In addition, Apartments allow you to check on hospitality and morale. Hospitality affects how often monkeys will join your army, while morale affects the rate of desertion. Hospitality can be improved through apartment upgrades, while morale is improved by using a monkey. Apartment upgrades are Living Space and Living Conditions. Living Space adds 5 rooms, while LC adds +5 gold per turn and boosts hospitality by 5%. Each can be upgraded 4 times. Research Centers cost $200, but enable all upgrades for a monkey. When upgrading a monkey, they are sent to the lab for 30 minutes and a fee. Finally, the Research Complex allows you to build a spaceship and upgrade it. The complex costs $700. Like the apartment, it has 2 upgrades. First, you can upgrade the space on the ship to hold 10 more monkeys (base 20) per $250, max of 60. Second, you can upgrade the fuel capacity to travel to further planets. When you finally get to space, you are faced with the solar map. In sequential order, with towers unlocked on those planets: Sermeh- An arid planet with lots of ore deposits. The Tack Shooter, Spike Factory, and Bloonchipper are found here. Cities here are underground, with a few surface outposts. Idoh-Petar- A volcanic planet with active volcanoes, flowing lava, and a very hot climate. The Bomb Tower, Mortar Tower, and Monkey Apprentice are found here. The cities are climate-controlled, and found on the sides of volcanoes. Simum- Very lush, with many cities. Desipono- A watery planet with few islands. Cities generally float with the current. The Monkey Buccaneer and Monkey Sub are found here. Sezu- A massive gas giant with constant storms. The Sniper, Super Monkey, and Dartling Gun are unlocked here. Most of the cities are on the moons, but a few float above the clouds of the planet. Ronousa- A large gas giant with constant, with +500 mph winds. The Monkey Ace and Heli Pilot are unlocked here. Many cities also float above the surface, most in orbit. Norsoc- A very icy planet, with a series of rings. The Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, and Ninja Monkey are found here. Most of the cities exist near the ring systems. Asre- A solid planet, kinda small, but with a lot of ores. The surface is rugged, with many mountains and caves. The Monkey Engineer and Boomerang Thrower are found here. Unsurprisingly, there is a series of quests you must complete to unlock to beat the game. There is generally three per tower, one for the base upgrade and two for the level 4 upgrades. Also, there is a hidden mechanic that allows you to get new towers. To unlock the new series of quests, you have to beat the boss of each planet. Then, complete the quests using just the tower that it tells you to use, and you get what I call a "third path" tower, which is similar to the tower it comes from, but still different. WIP Category:Games